Riolu's Revenge
by L.lucario
Summary: Being chased by polliwags is PRETTY wimpy, but not the trap that they lead Moshtika in. Will her most trusted companion get her out of this mess or will it cause more trouble than it helps? My firs fanfic so plz R&R!


Moshtika was happily running along to get her fifth gym badge when a Polliwag jumped from a bush.

"Polli?" It said cutely. "Oh, it's so… CUTE, I'm gonna try to catch it," Said Moshtika eyeing the Polliwag. "Go Squirtle, come on out, I'm gonna try to catch it!" She yelled as a little Squirtle came out of its pokeball.

"SQUIRTLE" it yelled as glistening bubbles flew out of its mouth. Then out of the bushes plopped out 2 more. "Uh…" Moshtika began to say as even 12 more came out. "SQUIRTLE, RETURN!!! Crap, I'm in trouble," Sighed Moshtika as she began to run. The angry Polliwags chased after, only now there were 50 of them, including a few Polliwhirls. Her black hair flew behind her in the wind while she sprinted to the nearest shelter.

After two minutes of running, she heard a group of people say return Polliwag you did great. "What's going on?" Asked Moshtika. A group of 25 people, all wearing dark hoods came out of the forest around her. "We're the Pokethief gang and we've came to steal your pokemon.

"Not if you can't get through me first!" Yelled a woman from behind Moshtika. And out of the forest came Sherinka, one of the poke league masters. "Whoa, why are you here?" Asked an amazed Moshtika. "I was walking through the forest and I heard the word Pokethief and I rushed over, so are we just gonna stand here and talk or are we gonna have a pokemon battle?" Answered Sherinka. "Alright then, two on two, me and the Commander against you and that chick," The thief's leader said. "Go Polliwrath!!!"

"And I choose you Pollitoad!!" Yelled the Commander. "Okay then, GO Luxray!!!" Sherinka yelled as Pollitoad, Polliwrath and a Luxray came out. "Okay, now it's your turn, who you gonna pick?" Sherinka directed to Moshtika. "Uh, well they're both water types so I choose, Riolu!!!"

"ReeeeeeeeOluuuuuuu!!!" Yelled Riolu when it came out, apparently excited to fight. The Luxray used a quick electric shock while Riolu used metal claw, both on Pollitoad. "Pollit-" It said while its lids closed. "NO!!! POLLITOAD, are you Okay?" They commander said while he returned his fainted partner. "I told you like a gazillion times 'don't show sympathy for pokemon, there tools.'" The leader told him. "Right, uh sorry boss." Next the tough Polliwrath used seismic toss on Riolu. It kicked Riolu up in the air and smashed it into the ground. "Ri," said Riolu painfully trying to stay conscious. "Please Riolu, get up, I know you can do it." Comforted Moshtika. "Ri, ri, reeeoLU!!!" Yelled Riolu as it got some strength and courage back. Then the Polliwrath used an extremely strong earthquake attack. "POllllllliiiiiiiiWRATH!!!" It yelled while it slammed into the ground creating a vigorous earthquake.

The move inflicted tremendous damage on both Luxray and Riolu, ending Luxray's battle. "No Luxray are you okay? I'm so sorry that I failed you. Moshtika, it's all up to you and Riolu now, good luck." Sherinka sounded sad, but strong. "All right, I'll try my best," Said Moshtika nervously. Riolu used a strong brick break but it barley afflicted any damage at all. Then Polliwrath used surf, which knocked Riolu down, and for good. "Riolu, NOOO!!!!" Yelled Moshtika, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me." "Now give me that Riolu," The boss snatched Riolu right out of Moshtika's arms. "No give it back to me!" Spat Moshtika. But before she could do anything, a strong surf attack from Polliwrath knocked both Moshtika and Sherinka down a mile. The group quickly got into a camouflaged helicopter and flew away. "We've got to get Riolu BACK, or I'll, I'll," Moshtika told Sherinka. "Don't worry, we will, let me use Pigeot to search in the air for the helicopter," Sherinka searched in her bag and found a pokeball which held Pigeot. "Pigeot, look for a camouflaged helicopter in the air." She said this as she and Moshtika got on the giant birds back.

"Pigeot! Pige!" Yelled Pigeot when a helicopter came into sight. "Pigeot, just follow the copter until it lands, I've been to their base before, it's not far, but be quite." She ordered.

About 15 minutes later, they landed in a very secluded area. When the men were unloading, they saw tones of caged pokemon, including Riolu. "Hey, it's Riolu-" Sherinka's Loud _shh_ cut her off. "Be quite, you don't want them to find you, do you?" Moshtika nodded yes. Then they waited until the last of the pokemon were unloaded and in the hideout. So the two crept up to the front doors and went in. Inside was awful, the cages were tiny and it smelled like sweaty socks. The walls were made of metal, same with the ceilings and floor. And in the back of the room was a large buzzing computer. "Shh, do you hear that?" Sherinka asked Moshtika. "Yes, the voices, they're coming from the other room, we should be quite." The voices were saying stuff like _we had a good and capture- full day, _and_ we'll tame them in the morning._ "Look at the computer; it says each species of pokemon and what number of cage they're in." Sherinka pointed out. "And look at the bottom, there's a big red button." They went up to the computer. Beneath the button read: Push to release all. So sure enough all of the cages doors flew up and all of the pokemon came poring out and escaped. Riolu jumped into Moshtika's arms. Riolu cheered happily and Moshtika giggled as they hugged. But soon their happiness would soon be disturbed by aloud beeping noise. "Hey , someone released all of the pokemon we captured." The voice sounded like the boss's. When he walked through the door, he gasped "not you two again, didn't I already teach you why not to mess with us?"

"Well, actually if you remember correctly you were the ones who chased me into your trap in the first place." Moshtika corrected. "Ri," agreed Riolu. "Right, well I guess you came back for some more butt kick." The boss said. "Yup,"

"RioOllu!!!" Cried Riolu ready for revenge. "Riolu, are you sure that you want to battle, I mean aren't you pretty tired from last battle?" asked Moshtika. "Riolu LU!" it said wanting to battle. "Okay, it will be a one on one pokemon battle, each trainer gets 1 pokemon to choose, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!" yelled the commander. "Riolu, GO!" called Moshtika. "And I'll choose you, Polliwrath!!" Polliwrath appeared and used slam, which barley inflicted any damage to Riolu. Then Riolu used brick brake which also inflicted almost no damage. Then Polliwrath used earthquake. While being shaken, Riolu couldn't take much more, so it began to light up. "What's going on?" wondered Moshtika. "Riolu, its evolving!" Sherinka told her. When the aftershocks of the earthquake ended, a Lucario stood where its pre-evolution form once stood before. "LUCARIOOOO!!" it yelled exploding with unused power. "YES!!! I got a LUCARIO!!" Moshtika was overwhelmed by joy. "Now, Lucario, use drain punch like we practiced before," Lucario punch the Polliwrath so hard that it got some of its energy.

Then Lucario used aura sphere, the building that they were standing in blew up like the consciousness of Polliwrath.

"Yes we did it great job Lucario!"

"Lu," it said happy too. "Great job, Moshtika, I see you have everything under control, maybe we'll meet up again some day, bye, and good look." Sherinka hopped on her Pigeot and they were gone as soon as they arrived.

"M, M, MY BASE, it's RUIENED!!!! Come on let's get out of this place," the pokethief gang left in a flash in their helicopter. "Well, Lucario, let's go find that gym…"

"LU!!"


End file.
